Check Yes Juliet
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy are forced to break up, Percy decides to fightback by writing a song for Annabeth. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings


**A/N I DON'T OWN PJO! THAT IS ALL.**

Percy Jackson was on his way to his girlfriend, Annabeth's , temporary apartment that she was living at while attending her all girls school in Manhattan. Percy was just going to pay her a quick visit, but as soon as he got to the apartment buildings, he knew that there would be a change in his plans. For in the middle of the parking lot, Annabeth stood with her mother, Athena, one of the only Goddess' who did not approve of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Percy could see that they were talking, but he wasn't sure what until Annabeth turned and looked at him with a sad look.

Slowly, Annabeth made her way over to Percy, but she refused to look up from the ground. She stopped just short of an arm's length away from Percy, but still she refused to look at him. So, staring at the ground, she said, "Seaweed Brain… We can't be together. I-I have to break up with you," Before turning around and running off towards her building with her arm covering the tears that were falling down her face.

Percy just stood there with a dumb look on his face, to say he was a little hurt would be a major understatement. 'Why did she do that?' He thought to himself as he continued to stare at the spot that Annabeth had just left.

Suddenly he was startled by a voice sounding right next to him.

"She shouldn't have dated you in the first place Perceus."

Percy turned around and fixed Athena with his worst glare before he said, "You made her break up with me didn't you?"

"Indeed I did son of Poseidon, and you would be wise to leave her alone."

Percy just continued to glare, unable to come up with a response, he wasn't surprised Athena did this, now he just had to figure out how to undo the damage she had caused.

Seeing that Percy would not respond Athena erupted into a column of flame and disappeared, much to Percy's delight. He decided that he had to find a way to win Annabeth back, so he dashed back home as fast as he could, he sat down at his desk, and he began to right.

PxAPxAPxAPxA

One week later, Percy was all set to carry out his plan to win Annabeth back. He had everything for that night planned out; it was to be perfect for him. So, at 7:00PM Percy, along with Grover and the Stoll brothers, drove to Annabeth's apartment and set up right underneath her window/ balcony.

After all of their equipment was set up, Percy picked up some small pebbles and began throwing them at Annabeth's window. Five or six pebbles later, Annabeth came out wearing her pajamas, which still made her gorgeous in Percy's eyes. Percy looked up at her and smiled before saying, "Annabeth I wrote this for you, I hope you like it." And with that, Travis started to play the drums as Grover and Conner started strumming on their Bass and guitar respectively. Percy stepped up to the microphone they had set of and began to sing.

_Check yes Juliet.  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.  
I won't go until you come outside.  
Check yes Juliet.  
Kill the limbo.  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.  
There's no turning back for us tonight._

Lace up your shoes.  
ah.  
Here's how we do.  
Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
(Give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run.  
Forever will be you and me.

Check yes Juliet.  
I'll be waiting.  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet.  
Here's the countdown.  
3...2...1...  
Now fall in my arms  
Now they can't change the locks.  
Don't let them change your mind.

Lace up your shoes.  
ah.  
Here's how we do.  
Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
(Give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run.  
Forever will be you and me.

At this point, Annabeth ran back into her apartment, only to appear again on the ground right in front of Percy and his band.__

We're flying through the night.  
Flying through the night.  
Way up, high.  
The view from here is getting better with you by my side.

Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run.  
Forever will be.  
Run baby run.  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance.  
(Give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run.  
Forever will be you and me.  
You and me.  
You and me.

As the song finished, Percy looked at Annabeth with hopeful eyes that were met by Annabeth's radiant smile that always managed to take his breath away. Percy smiled back happily, just as Annabeth launched herself into his arms, hugging him tight.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy whispered into her ear, pulling her closer, as if he would never let her go again.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied as she pulled back just enough to look Percy in the eye.

And soon, in front of a sunset backdrop, Percy's lips met Annabeth's in a soft kiss that conveid feelings that words alone could not describe. And the two became one in the kiss, and they created a bond that would last forever.


End file.
